In clutches of this type, the backing discs are generally rotationally linked to the driving shaft. However, under certain conditions of use, the driving shaft turns in a non-cyclical way, that is to say it produces abrupt changes in the rotational speed of the driving shaft. These jolts cause a slight rotation of the backing discs with respect to their support ring due to the circumferential play between the guide teeth and the guide groove, in particular when the lock-up clutch is in its disengaged position.
The guide teeth then violently strike, alternately, the upstream face and the downstream face of the guide groove. These shocks are the source of unpleasant operating noises for the user.